henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Massage Chair
Massage Chair is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on July 13, 2019 to an audience of 0.93 million viewers. Plot Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are lying around the Man Cave doing nothing. Kid Danger arrives in the Man Cave and they pretend to look productive. Kid Danger and Captain Man had just taken down a villain named Slappy Pete. Captain Man arrives in the elevator with a giant massage chair. They explain that the owner of the chair store they captured Slappy Pete in was so grateful that he said they could have any chair they wanted, so they picked that one. They show them how it can play music, light up, and it has wheels. Charlotte asks Captain Man if she had walked through Junk-N-Stuff in his suit. He realizes this and goes upstairs with Schwoz, where they wipe a guy's memory. Jasper wants Kid Danger to get off the chair because he wanted a turn but Kid Danger refuses. Charlotte tricks Kid Danger into leaving the chair and she gets on. Kid Danger and Jasper start trying to pull her off. Henry is walking downstairs in his house when Jake comes in and tells him not to look at Piper's leg. He says that she had been riding on her scooter for a week without changing her push leg. Piper walks in and Henry sees that one of her legs is now incredibly muscular. Henry leaves and arrives at Junk-N-Stuff, where Charlotte and Jasper are arguing over whose turn it is to be in the chair. Ray hears about this and decides to have them go through the Ray Games, where Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper would all perform mental and physical tasks to get the chair, such as putting a hat on a snake and winning a game show. Meanwhile, Piper tries on one of Kris's pregnancy pants to fit her muscular leg but it rips right when she bends her leg. Jake sees a bug on one of the steps of a staircase, and Piper tries stomping on the step, but breaks the entire step in the process. Ray decides to have Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper stand on logs and waits for one of them to fall off. After a while, none of them have fallen off, so he gets a bowl of food and starts throwing it at them with Schwoz. Henry and Jasper get knocked off and Charlotte wins. Ray tells them the final round will be worth 10 million points, and whoever could get Piper's phone and send a selfie to Ray first would win. Henry runs in and asks Piper for her phone. Charlotte enters and does the same. After a few excuses, Henry decides to come clean and tell Piper that he was trying to win a massage chair in a contest. Piper sends Ray a selfie on her own and wins the massage chair for herself so that the vibrating can shake out the extra muscles in her leg. It works, and everyone wants a turn at the chair. Piper proposes having a contest, which everyone begins to protest against. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Ricky Martinez as Tyler Quotes Trivia *This episode marks the first time the Memory Wiper is seen in Season 5. *The blue headphones Ray wears are the same headphones Henry wears in the episode Charlotte Gets Ghosted, and are also the same headphones Jasper wears in the episode The Secret Gets Out. *The scene where Henry, Charlotte and Jasper are guessing the phrase is a reference to the popular game show "Wheel of Fortune". Also, Ray and Schwoz portray the two main cast members of the Game Show, Ray as the host Pat Sajak and Schwoz as model Vanna White. *This episode was intended to be the Season 5 finale of Henry Danger, but it was ordered an additional 2 episode increases, bringing the number of Season 5 episodes to 40. *The bags that Jasper threw were the same bags that Schwoz put Henry and Ray on in the episode Flabber Gassed. *The Girl Code that Charlotte and Piper are seen saying quite frequently does not apply to cellphones. *It is revealed that there is a Man Cave National Manthem. *The charity "Scootering for Neutering" is a reference to "Neuter Scooter". *When the drink is trembling in the glass as Piper comes down the stairs, it is a reference to Jurassic Park. International Premieres *September 27, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *October 25, 2019 (Spain) *September 20, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Massage Chair" Promo New Episode this Saturday Kid Danger Gets Slapped, Then Gets a Massage �� Henry Danger FunniestFridayEver Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes